gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Howland Quinn/Season 4
This page is a transcript of all scenes involving Howland Quinn in season 4. Please do not edit without permission, as this page belongs to User:DAKINGINDANORF. Appearances The Lion and the Rose Scene 1 is alongside RAMSAY SNOW as he watches ROOSE BOLTON and several others return to the Dreadfort. RAMSAY: Father, Welcome home. HOWLAND: Greetings, Lord Bolton. ROOSE: Walda, this is Ramsay Snow, my bastard. Roose's new wife is introduced to Ramsay. RAMSAY: A pleasure, Mother. walks over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. He walks backwards, with a smile on his face. WALDA: nervously Hello. ROOSE: See that the horses are fed, watered and rubbed down. And take Lady Walda to her chambers. servant escorts Lady Walda Frey to her chambers. approaches Ramsay ROOSE: Where is your prize? RAMSAY: With the hounds. ROOSE: I'll have a look at him. Quinn, accompany us. HOWLAND: At once, my Lord. and Locke catch up as they start walking where to Theon is being held. RAMSAY: I hear you took a hand from the Kingslayer. LOCKE: Word travels. How he screamed. You would've loved it. HOWLAND: I'm sure you would've loved to witness the look on Ashter Stark's face as I gutted him. LOCKE: Is it some sort of contest to you, Quinn? HOWLAND: Oh, not at all. fetches Theon/Reek to meet with Roose Bolton. Locke and Howland are there as well. RAMSAY: Father. approaches Theon, noticing his rattled posture. ROOSE: What did you do to him? RAMSAY: Trained him. He was a slow learner, but he learned. ROOSE: You flayed him. RAMSAY: Peeled a few bits. Removed a few others. ROOSE: This was Balon Greyjoy's son and heir. RAMSAY: We've been flaying our enemies for 1,000 years. The flayed man is on our banners. ROOSE: My banners, not yours. You're not a Bolton, you're a Snow. Tywin Lannister has given me the North. But he won't lift a finger to help me take it. As long as the ironborn hold Moat Cailin, our armies are trapped south of the Neck. Theon was a valuable hostage, not your plaything. I wanted to trade him for Moat Cailin. RAMSAY: I already asked. Lord Greyjoy refused. Savages have no... ROOSE: You sent terms to Balon Greyjoy without my consent? RAMSAY: You made me acting Lord of the Dreadfort. I acted. I had to smuggle myself into my own lands thanks to the Greyjoys. ROOSE: I needed Theon. I needed him whole. RAMSAY: Theon was our enemy. But Reek... Reek will never betray us. ROOSE: I placed far too much trust in you. walks away I expect your force of mercenaries will set sail for the North soon as you give the word? HOWLAND: I'd reckon they'd be right happy to. With the amount of waiting, they're ready for anything. I'll send word right away. ROOSE: Very good. faces Theon. RAMSAY: Reek, how could you let me stand before my father unshaven? It's disrespectful. THEON: I'm sorry, my Lord. RAMSAY: Give him the razor. awkwardly walks over to Howland who just chuckles lightly then gives him the razor. Ramsay sits down, ready for Theon to shave him. RAMSAY: If I'm not a Bolton, Father, what does it matter? Go on, Reek. A nice close shave. Reek, tell Father -- where are Bran and Rickon Stark? THEON: I don't know, my Lord. ROOSE: You murdered them and displayed their corpses at Winterfell. THEON: No, my Lord. Just two farm boys. RAMSAY: And crisped them so no one would know. THEON: Yes, my Lord. RAMSAY: The Starks have always ruled the North. If Bran and Rickon are alive, the country will rally to their side now that Robb and Ashter Stark are gone. Oh, that's right, Reek. Robb and Ashter are dead. Sorry. I know they were like brothers to you, well, one more than the other... but my father put a knife through Robb's heart, and Howland did the same to Ashter's heart. How do you feel about that? ROOSE: convinced You ready for a hunt? LOCKE: Always. ROOSE: Find those boys and I'll give you 1,000 acres and a holdfast. LOCKE: Your pet rat have any idea which way they went after Winterfell? THEON: Jon Snow's at Castle Black. LOCKE: Who the fuck's Jon Snow? HOWLAND: Their bastard brother. ROOSE: He could be sheltering them. He may know where they are. RAMSAY: Even if he doesn't, he's half Stark himself. Could be a threat. HOWLAND: I don't think that'll be a problem, Lord Ramsay.. Jon's always taken after his father, being quite the honorable fool. He'll die before he forfeits his vows to the Night's Watch. ROOSE: You want to prove yourself a Bolton? Gather whatever men you can and ride for Moat Cailin. Bring this creature of yours. Maybe he'll be of some use. Take the Moat for the family, for our family, and I'll reconsider your position. smiles.